


ice ice baby

by freyjaa



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice, Lesbian AU, yeah that happens to gigi, you know when you step in an ice puddle???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaa/pseuds/freyjaa
Summary: Gigi steps in an ice puddle, and it's Crystal's fault. Unfortunately for Gigi, it's hard to stay mad at her girlfriend for more than five minutes.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is another short piece written for spring fling week @writethehousedown on tumblr. You won't see much non-shalaska fic here, so drink it in, people!!

Crystal is messy.

A long time ago, Gigi had sworn to herself to never live with a messy roommate. Gigi values organization and cleanliness - she makes her bed every morning, for god’s sake. She likes a clean home.

But then she fell in love with Crystal, and she let the other girl move in despite her lack of a laundry basket and dish routine. Not that those things still happen - first order of business had been introducing Crystal to the wonder of the three-load laundry organizer.

It isn’t too bad, besides. Gigi finds comfort in cleaning, and Crystal is eager to help when she asks. Forgetting to fold the couch blankets after using them isn’t a  _ sin. _

But this? The thing Gigi is currently fuming about?  _ Is. _

Her sock is currently sopping wet with icy cold water. She’d yelped when she’d first stepped into the puddle, but now she’s fuming. What the fuck kind of monster leaves an ice cube on the floor to melt?

_ Crystal,  _ she thinks darkly, and she leaves her spot standing stock still in front of the sink, empty glass still in hand, towards the living room, where a familiar mop of curly hair can be seen peeking out from the top of the couch.

She stops at the arm of the couch, glaring at her girlfriend’s profile as she swipes through her phone. “I just stepped in a puddle,” she says. “In the kitchen. From an  _ ice cube. _ ”

Crystal looks at her, frowning. She tilts her head. “Are you doing the vine? Because I think it’s-”

“I don’t need correcting!” Gigi says, widening her eyes. “I’m being serious! I  _ literally  _ stepped in it, Crystal. Are you kidding me?”

“I’m sorry!” Crystal says, eyes growing huge. “Babe, I don’t think I left that there. I don’t use ice.”

“Of course you use ice,” Gigi says, shoulders slumping. “Everyone uses ice.”

Crystal shakes her head, but she still looks vaguely guilty. Gigi would take that as enough of a confession, but Crystal could just as easily be guilty about _not_ being guilty. Sometimes her girlfriend’s sweetness is Gigi’s greatest enemy.

“ _ I  _ didn’t leave the ice on the floor,” Gigi tells her. “Obviously.”

Crystal grins. “Maybe there’s a ghost.”

“Maybe I have an asshole girlfriend,” Gigi says without heat, and Crystal’s face forms into one of exaggerated shock.

“No!” she says, whiney, and then she gets up. Gigi raises an eyebrow at her, trying not to waver. Crystal had to have been the one to leave the ice cube out -  _ had  _ to have been. Crystal’s still grinning, however, so Gigi has yet to feel guilty.

“Where are you going?” she asks, watching Crystal pick her way to the kitchen. ‘Pick’, because she’s left her paint supplies all over the wooden floor. 

“Here,” Crystal says, opening the fridge and pulling out the ice tray. Gigi stares at her. 

“What?” she asks, crossing her arms. “Is that your defense?”

“No, silly!” Crystal giggles. She pops out an ice cube and holds it out to Gigi. “I’m giving you the opportunity to take revenge.”

And with that, any ounce of irritation Gigi was still holding onto drains away. “I thought you didn’t do it,” she says, approaching her girlfriend. She holds out her hand, and Crystal drops the ice into it.

“Well,” Crystal says, tilting her head. Gigi wants to kiss the small smile off of her. “I probably did. Let’s be honest.”

“Mhm,” Gigi says, trying not to smile. “So she admits it.”

Crystal slumps, her horrible posture becoming more pronounced as she rolls her eyes to the ceiling. “I admit it,” she says, sounding like a scorned second grader. Gigi loves her.

She nearly just throws the ice into the sink, ready to take mercy on her girlfriend and just cuddle with her, but the gap Crystal’s created between her back and her shirt collar with her slump has evil creeping in on the edges of Gigi’s mind.

It’s  _ very  _ easy to give into.

“Come here,” she says sweetly. 

Crystal lights up and obeys. Gigi almost feels guilty. But not really.

Gigi strikes quickly, grabbing Crystal’s shirt and slipping the ice cube down the front before she can wriggle away. Crystal’s resulting yelp has her nearly crying with laughter.

“I’m not even wearing a bra!” she shouts, frantically unbuttoning her Hawaiian print dad shirt. “How could you?”

Gigi lets out a cackle of glee, nearly doubled over, and Crystal dumps the ice cube out onto the floor.

“I’m gonna step on that later,” Gigi gasps through her laughter. “You have to--”

“Don’t even start!” Crystal says, and suddenly they’re in a high speed chase around their tiny one bedroom.

Gigi hasn’t laughed like this in weeks. Before Crystal, she hadn’t laughed like this in  _ years _ .

They jump over and onto the couch and skid around on the wooden floors, but they end up on the bed, Gigi flat on her back and Crystal straddling her, pinning her arms to the mattress.

“Not used to being in this position,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows, chest still heaving. Crystal giggles.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m not the one with my shirt open.”

“I’m not bothered,” Crystal says, eyes twinkling mischievously. She’s still breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. Gigi could look at her forever. “Are you?”

“Not in the slightest,” Gigi says, grinning. As Crystal leans down to kiss her, though, her heart still pounds like it’s their first.

As she slides her hands into Crystal’s shirt, stroking Crystal’s warm sides, she thinks that she’ll take a hundred wet socks if it means she gets this.

She’s in love - it’s worth every trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @narcoleptic-drag-queen and @artificialqueens as freyja!


End file.
